


The Lion of Ferelden

by kscho



Series: Kinloch Hold's Kitten [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, goddamn I love cullen rutherford, my thirst for cullen cannot be quenched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscho/pseuds/kscho
Summary: Kitty Amell, having returned from her search for the cure to the Calling, also having found herself in a relationship with one Commander Cullen Rutherford, reflects briefly on her present situation.





	The Lion of Ferelden

Kitty Amell realized with a start that it had been years since she had been around anyone while naked. Two years on the road, plus, those times lounging in the hot springs beneath the Vigil didn’t count. Now, she was lying next to the hottest man of the Inquisition aside from Dorian. The joke to herself made her giggle. Cullen stirred beside her and she quieted. Moving as slowly as she could, she shifted away and sat up.

The morning was clear and crisply chilly. Just the way Kit loved it. She was a Fereldan through and through. She loved the snow and the cold. She had warm Marcher blood, it hardly bothered her. She had to remind herself to ask Hawke if his tolerance for Ferelden weather had shifted over the years. Regardless, she got to her feet, slipping into her threadbare clothes and fur-lined boots, sliding down the ladder. She slipped outside and took a deep breath of the morning breeze.

Skyhold had barely begun to rise. Kit could spot the night shift switching out, some scouts returning from their three-week excursion, and Captain Rylen beginning the preparations for morning training. The fortress was quieter than normal. Inquisitor Trevelyan was still in the Hissing Wastes for another week. Once her cheeks started to get cold, Kit retreated back inside and started a fire in the fireplace as quietly as she could without disturbing Cullen. Setting the logs aflame with a flick of her hand, she climbed back up the ladder. She was surprised to find Cullen still fast asleep. She had come to know Cullen as a light sleeper. The slightest shift and he was up and ready to dress. She always hard-pressed him to stay in bed for another five minutes.

Kit slowly shed her clothes once again, studying Cullen the whole time. He was lying on his back, bare chest half exposed to the morning light. One of his hands rested on his stomach while the other was wedged under his pillow. His chest rose and fell steadily with his breath. He looked so...at peace. The constant furrow in his brow was gone. His jaw was relaxed. She slunk back beneath the covers. He responded the second their skin touched, turning on his side and gathering her up in his arms. Kit couldn't stifle her giggles this time, nearly shaking against him.

“Hmm, you're laughing at me,” he mumbled.

“I am not,” she whispered back, pressing a kiss to his lips. He only slightly responded, letting her know that he wasn't  _ fully _ awake yet. She nearly flinched away when she felt his hardening length against her thigh. It seemed some parts were more awake than others. She grinned and slid her fingers down his chest. “Cullen?” she murmured, kissing a line on his collarbone.

“Hnnn…” he groaned, trying to shift away.

“Ah-ah,” Kit tsked, kissing him again and swinging a leg over his hips, straddling him. Cullen groaned with purpose when she wrapped her hand around him, pumping slowly. Gradually, his hips began to move with her ministrations, but his eyes remained closed. She grinned wickedly as she watched him grip his pillow tightly and the other drift down to join hers. “Are you awake yet?” she asked slyly.

Cullen let out a little puff of breath when her thumb ran over the head of him. “Get...getting there,” he sighed. His head fell back. 

Kit planted a hand on his abdomen for leverage as she lined them up, sinking down on his cock inch by inch. She moved his hands to her hips, encouraging him to move her as he wished. Despite his drowsy state, he moved her up and down his length with purpose. Kit let her head fall back as she let out a breathy moan. She moved her hips lazily along with his pushes and pulls. The time passing was only marked by their labored breathing and sounds of pleasure. 

“I need-” Cullen sucked in a harsh breath when Kit’s nails dragged down his chest, his muscles flexing under her touch. “Please, Kitty…” 

The Warden took one of his hands and stuck his thumb in her mouth. He moaned quietly at the drag of her tongue. She removed his digit with an obscene pop and guided it to her neglected core, gasping once he moved his thumb on his own accord. One, two,  _ three _ swipes had her crying out, her inner walls clenching around his cock. Cullen growled and gripped her hips once again, thrusting up into her with earnest. It wasn’t long before he found his own release within her, exhaling heavily. Kit smiled and leaned forward, pressing their sweaty chests together as he drifted back down.

“I could get used to this, you know,” Cullen murmured in her ear, combing through her dark hair with his fingers. 

“I certainly hope so,” she responded, kissing his sternum. “But then we’d never hear the end of it from Rylen.”


End file.
